


under the open sky

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [20]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Human Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Hiccup says, and Toothless can’t help but agree.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174640
Kudos: 40





	under the open sky

**Author's Note:**

> for Cher ♡
> 
> Toothcup, 29. “ _Tucking their hair behind their ear to help them get it out of their face._ ” + [♡](https://chernov.tumblr.com/post/186401234805/yeah-it-is)!

“Look at that.”

The warm breeze kissing their skin carries Hiccup’s already soft voice in the opposite direction. His words are more of a whisper to Toothless’ ears, something intimate from where he’s standing next to him.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Hiccup says, and Toothless can’t help but agree.

The sunset reflects on Hiccup’s eyes, makes the ever-present specks of gold kept inside lovely evergreen light up in gorgeous hazel. He's grown his hair these past few months, which has resulted in soft strands dancing with the air, in tandem to the ocean waves at their feet.

There’s a particular lock that keeps getting in the way and making Hiccup blink every few moments, but he doesn’t do anything about it in his contentment. He keeps staring at the horizon, where the ocean meets the sky and the sun paints the world in red and orange hues, and violet colors the thin, stretching clouds.

Toothless is reaching out before he knows it, entranced by the mesmerizing view. He tucks that strand of hair behind Hiccup’s ear to get it out of his face. Hiccup looks at him at that, flushed cheeks and bright green eyes, and Toothless feels a little dazed, a little taken.

Breathlessly, he says, “Yeah, it is.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for a long, long time.


End file.
